


Cold Punch

by prettysinking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and also a punch in the face, but mainly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysinking/pseuds/prettysinking
Summary: Inspired by this AU: “I stole your wallet because I was desperate for money a few years ago and I’ve finally gotten my life under control but the guilt hasn’t left me because you looked like a really sweet person so I went to the address on your driver’s license to return it and apologize but when you answered the door you took one look at me and shouted, “YOU!” and punched me in the face”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The AU screamed KurooDai to me and this happened.

Tetsurou cursed softly under his breath, shutting his eyes tightly in a weak attempt to calm himself down. The light flickered across his eyelids as people passed before the opening of the alleyway he was lying in, and Kuroo tried hard not to think that some of them may have peaked inside, may have seen him in such a low place. He pressed the hole-filled blanket tightly around his body again, the small piece of fabric barely covering his feet and stomach at the same time. He stopped trying to protect his chest some time ago.

Honestly, he hated this.

He hated his stupid family and the stupid hive and their goddamn stupid traditions. His friends talked about running away from home near the end of graduation just to get away from the situation he found himself in now, and he knew how unrealistic it was back then as well as he knows right now, somehow he still found himself wishing he’d gone with them.

Tetsurou’s touchy ears heard someone stop in their tracks just as the light of the alleyway got blocked out and this time, he couldn’t deny that someone was watching him. He curled his body to face the other way, a violent shiver going through him when the action exposed his back to the cold. It wasn’t even that cold yet, what is he going to do if his father doesn’t come to look for him soon?

His stomach growled and when Tetsurou cursed this time, it wasn’t quiet or soft. He really did feel fucking frustrated.

The tradition’s rules were clear: a child born into the hive gets to enjoy all the luxury of it. All the families were rich, which means they won’t lack for a thing growing up. So far, it was heaven for Tetsurou, even though he was the calmest ones in his group of friends when it comes to spending the wealth of his parents. When the children turn 18 though, they get thrown into the streets of Tokyo, to survive on their own for a month to two months, depending on his much faith their family has in them. The survival in the tough streets of Tokyo was supposed to be symbolic to taking care of their heritage in the cruel business world, and if they make it without getting in contact with anyone they know for help, they pass the test and will be taught how to make his parents prouder. Parents send their children to live on the streets to make sure they'll do good business basically, and Tetsurou never understood how that worked exactly. They were always told not to ask questions beyond what they were told about the ritual and the intents behind it.

It’s been a month and two weeks for Tetsurou, and he was pretty sure they won’t come until the two months mark. His father was very clear about the amazing amount of distaste he finds in Tetsurou’s interest in volleyball. He wanted Tetsurou to be attracted to numbers and business plans, things that would help him when the time comes to inherit the company his father spend so much blood and sweat on.

Tetsurou knew this was his father’s way to pay him back. He was prepared for it too, the cold, the hunger, he heard what it was like from older heirs inside the hive. He thought he prepared himself for it, but the guilt that came with having to steal and lie to survive weighted horribly on him. The fabric wrapped around him was a baby blanket, for god’s sake. He felt like shit every time it brushed his skin, but shivers forcing their way through his spine reminded him that if he had no other choice.

Tetsurou heard the person who stood at the opening of the alleyway walking away, and not coming back. Its better this way, if Tetsurou was alone, it would be easier to forget all of this happened when it ends.

He curled further into himself, sticking his hands intertwined between his thighs. The action chilled his thighs but warmed his hands, and even though it was still a give and take trade of the same amount of body warmth, it has to be enough for now.

Tetsurou’s tired mind picked up on footsteps again, and this time they weren’t hesitant, they weren’t passing by and they weren’t something Tetsurou could wish away. He focused on slowing his breathing so whoever it is would think he’s asleep, and maybe, hopefully, leaves him alone.

The last thing he thought could happen, did. He felt a swash of air before a fluffy kind of weight sank down on him, and he could tell without having to open his eyes that whoever stopped by the alley earlier - how much earlier he didn’t know since his clock broke three days ago when light rain fell - came back with a blanket for him.

“There,” A kind, soft male voice made him jump, his eyes widen immediately even though Tetsurou didn’t dare glancing behind him. “It’ll help you through the night.”

Tetsurou wasn’t even sure the stranger heard the words of thanks he whispered as the footsteps walked away from him quickly.

**

Tetsurou decided to keep that blanket safe no matter what. The building that made up the left wall of the alleyway he stayed in had a hole that someone who didn't spend a lot of time there won't know about, and even though he was worried, he hid it there. The place proved safe when a week later it was still there when he came back to sleep. During the first night he smelled it, burying his nose in fabric that reminded him of his bed - or just beds in general that aren't made up of hard street pavement - and somehow, when Tetsurou thought back on it, he could still remember the exact smell. 

He liked that smell.

Getting food was getting slowly harder, since the people that usually walked around the area Tetsurou got invested in started realizing he's not going anywhere, and by default gave him less charity money. He hated actively asking, even when his stomach growled. Even when it began physically hurting. He has less than a month left, it's so close to ending that Tetsurou just gave up on trying to make more out of the time he was left. People cannot eat for a week and survive, right?

"You'll get wrinkles if you frown so hard."

The voice was so familiar it felt like just yesterday they were lying on Tetsurou's bed together, talking about where their lives will go and what difficulty they would soon face. "Kozume?"

"Also, your eyes may pop out of their holes," Kozume smirked at him, leaning back against the building behind him. Tetsurou froze, just blinking at his friend who advanced towards him, allowing himself a seat on his left side. "We were dumped into tradition on the same day, why are you so surprised to see me."

"Maybe because it's been over a month and we were thrown to the same spot?" Tetsurou relaxed as he looked at his seemingly emotionless friend stretching his legs out and looking up at the sky.

"We weren't thrown to the same spot," Kozume closed his eyes as a slight breeze brought his hair to his face. His dark roots were showing more than Tetsurou has ever seen before, the blond looking yellowish and not like Kozume used to wear it at all. He was dirty too, dirtier then Tetsurou even. But something about him was different. Tetsurou could feel the serenity coming off of him like waves to the sand of the beach, an aura that Tetsurou saw in him only after he's been through tough times on his own. He envied how light Kozume came to be, even if most of the time he had his nose in video games and was too apathic to everything that goes on around him.

Tetsurou knew that the reason Kozume was still out on the streets was exactly that. His parents didn't like how much time he spent on video games, and how he seemed to like being on a computer only when it made one of his games better. The two of them were forced to be friends from a young age, and Tetsurou had no doubt in his mind that Kozume would be the best game developer this world has ever seen if he'll be given the opportunity to be, and he probably wouldn't.

The business comes first and your personal interests aren't worth shit, just the answer Tetsurou got about volleyball.

Kozume allowed the breeze to pass before he explained, "I walked though almost all of Tokyo to here."

"That's a lot to walk."

"You say that like I had something better to do," Kozume chuckled again, feline eyes glancing at Tetsurou from pointy corners. "And you always told me to spend more time outside in the sun anyways, gotta take the opportunity, right?"

"I wish games would've given you better grammar," Tetsurou mimicked Kozume's pose as he chuckled; stretching his tired, knotted body as far as it'll go.

"I think you grew taller," Kozume mused.

"I think you got a tan," Tetsurou shot back, arching his back to stretch the upper part of his body as well.

Throughout the conversation, Kozume revealed that he overheard where Tetsurou will be stationed, and since he didn't want to work very hard he knew he had to find him. He was hoping Tetsurou would be in a better position than he actually was, but a familiar face and someone he could trust was enough. Tetsurou got the shock of his life when Kozume admitted he picked pockets so far, that's how he got his stomach stuffed with quality food.

Tetsurou would probably not be able to achieve that, but he mused it must be better. His father must not be trying to teach him how to steal from innocent people, that's probably not what the tradition was about.

He found the hours passed faster when Kozume was around, even though the other boy couldn't do much to help in their situation he had a point when he said a familiar face would be enough. Cuddling for warmth was easier when both of them were wrapped in the stranger's thick blanket, which Kozume was more than happy to discover.

On the second and third day Kozume picked wallets. Tetsurou couldn't help but notice how well it worked for his friend, and how full it made their stomachs. He had to watch him once to learn the method, in a street full of people on a hurry it couldn't have been so hard. Kozume also found ways to extract money from their credit cards; it wasn't even surprising that he could manipulate an ATM with ease.

It worked for them for a few days until Tetsurou woke up one morning feeling way too hot, like he’s cuddling a radiator. Kozume whined next to him, curled up against Tetsurou's chest as a little spoon. It must have been nothing but a common cold, but with the given fact that resting your body on the street is near impossible, Tetsurou knew it wasn't going to pass any time soon.

It was finally time to do the things he avoided with everything he had in him. 

He staked out the main area for a while, circling around the men and women passing by. He knew he was procrastinating actually doing something, but he kept telling himself it's for a good cause, it's for his sick friend and he has no other choice. In less than two weeks it'll be over. 

Tetsurou decided to look down at the people's feet instead of their faces, a weak attempt to make this easier. A pair of shoes finally caught his eyes a few prolonged minutes later, making their way slower than the rest through the crowd. He couldn't see the face of the man, but after he'll steal his wallet he'd be able to look at him face is a driving license or other documents he had there.

When this is over, he'll give him back the wallet and twice as much money has he has now. Maybe it'll help him feel less like shit.

He walked the opposite direction, stumbling to come back to back with the stranger, just like Kozume did. His hand was longer than his friend's, which gave him better access inside his backpack. His hand met leather and he pulled it out while bowing as an apology and getting away from there as quickly as his legs would take him.

It doesn't matter the stranger didn't even notice and Tetsurou got away fast and safe, the guilt still followed to run her taunting course.

**

"You're insane," Kozume crossed his legs, leaning back in his chair with a disinterested look on his face. His index finger drew circles on the rip of his coffee cup as he waited for it to cool down enough. Tetsurou watched the movement of the finger as it was the only sign Kozume actually had interest in what he was to say, or he wouldn't be touching his cup at all.

"It's not insane," Tetsurou countered, leaning forward to rest his elbow on the table near his own cup. "I took his money when I had none and now I can give it back so I should." Kozume huffed, shaking his head. "He's a university student, Ken. He probably needed the money."

"I get it, but you're doing it only because he's hot."

"Am not!" Tetsurou tried his hardest to look outraged, even though he knew no one in this entire world knows him as well as Kozume does, and he hit spot on. 

"You're insane," Kozume crossed his legs, leaning back in his chair with a disinterested look on his face. His index finger drew circles on the rip of his coffee cup as he waited for it to cool down enough. Tetsurou watched the movement of the finger as it was the only sign Kozume actually had interest in what he was to say, or he wouldn't be touching his cup at all.

"It's not insane," Tetsurou countered, leaning forward to rest his elbow on the table near his own cup. "I took his money when I had none and now I can give it back so I should." Kozume huffed, shaking his head. "He's a university student, Ken. He probably needed the money."

"I get it, but you're doing it only because he's hot."

"Am not!" Tetsurou tried his hardest to look outraged, even though he knew no one in this entire world knows him as well as Kozume does, and he hit spot on. If the dashing man's face in the student card wasn't so damn… well, dashing, Tetsurou would have probably sent a driver out to give it to him instead of making the trip himself. 

They did live off of his money for nearly two weeks, as their parents were characteristically late at finding them. When he first got home, straight after the first shower he allowed himself to go through the wallet to get to know what kind of person he was returning it to. His heart felt heavier when he found a strictly arranged list of all the money he carefully saved to get his mother a present, the title was a pretty written  _golden necklace!,_  and Tetsurou was so touched by it that he just wanted to pay the man back, in full and even double. He deserved at least that.

"You're lying so poorly even you don't buy the bullshit you sell," Kozume pointed out and finally lifted the cup to his lips, only to jerk it away with a whine that sounded a little too much like a hurt cat. 

Tetsurou narrowed his eyes at his friend, pointing a blaming finger at him, "Karma, bitch."

**

Tetsurou tried doing it as right as he possibly could. He refused the private driver's offer to take him to where he needed to go, taking the bus instead. He tried his hardest to ignore the looks he was getting when the people around him noticed his branded clothes and overall spotless appearance. He wondered if he should've dressed much simpler, even though all his warm clothes were branded and it got colder and colder by the day.

Kozume told him to change buses in the middle of the way and maybe he got on the wrong bus once and missed where he was supposed to get off when he finally found the right one, but in his defense, buses were never something he needed to learn how to use. He finally found neighborhood and he got weird looks all the way to the building marked with the same number as was written on the student card. The stairway looked terrible, old and crumbling and it made Tetsurou's stomach curl with the guilt that nestled inside since the day he stole that man's wallet.

If he lived at a place like this, maybe a month was way too long for him to go without the money Tetsurou took.

Finally he found himself standing in front of the door that held the man's name,  _Sawamura Daichi._ The sign looked nice at least. Tetsurou spotted a drawing of a crow striking a cool pose above the bell button, making him smile as he pushed it to hear a melody of birds and nature instead of an annoying buzz.

He didn't even meet the man and he's already flustered at how cute he is.

Tetsurou heard someone scream "Just a moment!" from the other end of the wooden door, and he shifted his weight as he waited, taking deep breaths. The sounds of keys rose a few moments later, being the only sign that this is the last opportunity Tetsurou will have to straighten up and look his best. 

What he wasn't expecting though, was that a moment after he saw the handsome face he spent the last month thinking about, he'd see anger taking over the features, pretty mouth shouting "You!" at his face before a sharp pain attacked the center of his face. Tetsurou started losing touch with his own body, the edges of his sight turning black and his legs weren't able to hold the weight of his body up any longer.

As he went down, Tetsurou felt extremely bitter that even such a simple plan couldn't go right for him.

**

The sounds around him came back in waves, becoming stronger with every breath he took. His body was mostly numb too, fingertips and toes tingling as sensation returned with his consciousness. He could hear an unknown voice talking, and even though Tetsurou expected to have another voice reply back, nothing came but more ranting from the first voice.

Tetsurou would have probably laughed at the man's overly freaked out voice if he wasn't returning to consciousness.

There was something cold on his forehead, and wet, and honestly it was nice that the man who brought him to this state took care of his afterwards. Tetsurou had no idea why he did, but it was nice altogether. He tried opening his heavy eyes to find the light turned low, probably to make it easier on him. A few blinks cleared them until he could make out the room around him, the couch he was on and the man who noticed him moving and froze right where he stood.

"H-Hey," An awkward smile spread on his lips as he slowly lowered himself to the couch across from Tetsurou's. Tetsurou couldn't help but stare as he pulled himself up on his own couch, allowing the wet cloth to fall on his thigh without bothering to move it away. The man in front of him was mistakenly Sawamura Daichi, but the picture Tetsurou spend so long looking at did this man no justice. 

His features were soft, manly but delicate at the same time. His jaw made Tetsurou feel a little weak and his eyes sparkled even when they looked endlessly worried - It would be a rude lie if Tetsurou would claim the worry on the man's face didn't make his heart warm - and his hair had a glow to it as it fell on his forehead.

Sawamura Daichi was a  _stunning_  man.

A stunning man who tilted his head with a frown as his lips moved some time ago again and Tetsurou completely missed the words that came out of them. "Huh?"

"I asked if you're alright," Daichi nodded a few times, before his eyes shot to his fidging hands and stayed on them.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tetsurou assured, giving Daichi a small smile that he was unable to even see.

Daichi shook his head once before a short chuckle left his lips, "I'm glad. I caught you before you fell, but I guess the punch must have done some damage if it made you lose consciousness."

"Wow, you caught me," Tetsurou smiled wide before his eyebrows frowned, contrasting his earlier action. "Wait, you punched me?"

Daichi leaned forward in a defensive posture. "I did, by mistake."

"How do you punch someone by mistake?"

"I just did, alright?"

Tetsurou leaned forward as well, "Do you usually punch men who show up at your doorstep?"

Daichi's eyes flashed a warm shade as he returned Tetsurou's gaze, less defensive as a small smile stretched his lips, "Only when those men are homeless people you tried taking care of in alleys before they stole your wallet and the money in your bank.

Tetsurou shot up, his entire body tensing up in a single breath. Daichi still looked slightly amused, not moving as he watched Tetsurou barely being able to breath under the pressure he piled up on him with a single sentence. 

Honestly, Kuroo Tetsurou found himself without any words to give, maybe for the first time in his life.

"But after you went down I realized you weren't dirty anymore," Daichi continued a story he never officially began as he reached towards Tetsurou, making him jump as he pushed a glass of water closer to him. "Not just clean either, you're wearing designer clothes. How does one go from being on the street to wearing designer clothes so quickly? My account didn't have enough to effort even one of your shoes, let alone the entire outfit."

"I-I'm," Tetsurou's throat restricted, forcing him to stall by taking a sip of the water. He could tell they weren't mineral water but that's alright, he knew what kind of house he came to before he even exited his own home. "I'm not homeless. I lived on the streets for a - tradition? It's kind of hard to explain, but it passed."

"That's good, you really helpless as a homeless man," Daichi chuckled, crossing his legs in front of him as he got comfortable. "A few nights after I first saw you I even got you a blanket; I think you weren't even asleep when I came by."

"You gave me the blanket?" Tetsurou's voice failed to rise above a whisper, a hand coming up to rub at his eyes. He honestly thought he couldn't possibly feel any worse than he already did about everything that happened, and now he discovered that the two people he wanted to give his never dying thanks to were actually just one person, and it was a hot and beautiful person, inside and out.

Can't a man get a break?

Daichi hummed, and Tetsurou looked at him, not saying anything else for a while. They stayed in silence, just looking at each other with different emotions, none of which bad. Tetsurou felt so much that he couldn't possibly put into words, and Daichi looked like he had sentences curved around his tongue but never breaking the line of his lips. It kind of amazed him, the fact he could read this man's face not more than an hour after the first time they met each other. He was like an open book, and Tetsurou wanted to read.

"I'll give it back."

Daichi hummed again, this time in a questioning tone.

"I'll give both the money and the blanket back," Tetsurou raised both of his hand in front of him, stopping Daichi from forming any kind of protest. "I honestly don't need them, and you fucking gave me a blanket when I was out there alone and cold, that's the least I can do."

"It's fine - "

"Daichi, please," The use of his personal name made the man in front of him hesitate. "It's the least I can do. I looked at your golden necklace list for so long I know it by heart, and I bet your mother would really love that necklace."

"I got it for her already, actually," Daichi looked sheepish again, but in a more serious way that Tetsurou noticed. "I didn't have the money but her birthday came up so I took a loan for it."

Tetsurou's heart sank low. He never had to take a loan before, but he knew enough students from wild night out he shared with Koutaru, and he knew this loan was something Daichi really didn't need to take. It was his fault. "I'll cover it, alright? It's nothing, really, I just want to pay you back for your kindness."

"You don't need to do this," Daichi pressed, his shoulders looking like they're pulled down by burdens Tetsurou will never get to know.

"Yes I do," Tetsurou leaned forward, across the coffee table that supported them to lightly touch his fingertips to Daichi's hand, hoping that the gesture and the look in his eyes would be enough to force Daichi to listen to him. They held each other's eyes, Tetsurou seeing how Daichi's mouth keeps opening and closing in front of him, hand twitching beneath his own.

When Daichi's head dropped down, his eyes breaking the contact by shutting tight, Tetsurou started getting the sense that he won this battle. Daichi's hand moved beneath his, but not moving away,  _closer._

"Thank you," Daichi's voice was soft and quietly spoken, just as he was as a person, and Tetsurou felt his heart growing warm.

"Can I ask for one more thing?"

Daichi's eyes rose to look at his own again, "Depends on how expensive it is."

Tetsurou paused for a second, thumb sweeping across the skin it met before he stopped himself, remembering it might be too much for this kind of situation. "I was going to ask for a dinner," Tetsurou confessed, pulling his hand away when it got a bit to intimate. "I can't promise it won't be expensive, but I can promise that it'll be the best food you've ever tasted."

Daichi stared at him, and Tetsurou smiled wide enough for his cheeks to snap when he saw a blush creeping from the collar of his shirt, the sight giving him enough courage to lean back in his chair and smirk at the other man. "Kindness has no price tag, after all."


End file.
